vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Xfoxyamanda11.
xfoxyamanda11 is a YouTube vidder. She joined the platform in 2008 on her previous channel foxyamanda11 '''(now cancellated) and posted her first video late that year. Originally she only vidded '''Smallville and The Twilight Saga but now vids a large variety of shows, including The Vampire Diaries and One Tree Hill. Before becoming suspended on foxyamanda11 (March 2011) she accumulated 500 subscribers, and now as xfoxyamanda11 has over 10.211 Subscribers. About xfoxyamanda11 Amanda (xfoxyamanda11) was born on 11th February 1995, is currently 18 years old (2013) and lives in England. Besides vidding Amanda is a big lover of music and plays the Flute (Grade 7), Piano (Grade 8) and the Guitar (Self-Taught). She first began making videos on Windows Movie Maker but didn't have any idea what she was doing at first. She watched many other fan videos of Smallville for inspiration before making her first video: Clois vs Clana - You and Me (no longer available). Smallville was the first show she became addicted to and is one of her top favourites with her favourite couple of all time in it, Clark and Lois. Once she discovered Sony Vegas, Amanda became more active on YouTube, posting videos far more frequently and began editing with Twilight as well as Smallville. Since then over the years Amanda has started to watch many more shows, with The Vampire Diaries being one she vids most frequently due to obsessive knowledge of the episodes! She also usually watches new shows (that have already ended often) over holidays, especially in the Summer. Those have included: One Tree Hill, and The O.C. . Throughout the years of being active on YouTube, Amanda has met many amazing people who have supported her and have always been there for her when she needs. She also convinced her best friend, Lola to start vidding, who is currently inactive, and is extremely grateful for her friendship and just general epicness! Amanda is also in a numer of collab groups (probably too many for her own good) and enjoys working with other vidders! Currently, she is trying to catch up on her Promotion videos, which are meant to occur once a month to promote underrated vidders and collab groups. She always welcomes the knowledge of new vidders and is happy to watch anyones videos if they message her. Collab Groups BookWormsStudios DelenaStudios FallenxEmpires FantasyDreamsStudios HopelessDreamers KamandaVids littlehouseprods OnceUponAXOverStudio OnlyOneTreeHillProdz OTHobsessedx ParadiseCircusx PLLTeamA RosewoodVidders SoundOfCreativity TheOnetreehillprodz TreeHillProdz VampireHillDiaries ViddersofSteel WeeklyVidders XxOurPassionxX Fandoms * 10 Things I Hate About You (TV Series and Movie) * Arrow * Awkward * Beauty and the Beast * Doctor Who * Emily Owens MD * Hart Of Dixie * Hellcats * Heroes * Lost * Melrin * Miranda * My Mad Fat Diary * New Girl * Once Upon A Time * One Tree Hill * Pretty Little Liars * Robin Hood (BBC) * Saving Hope * Sherlock * Skins (2nd Generation) * Smallville * Teen Wolf * The Host * The Hunger Games * The Lying Game * The O.C * The Twilight Saga * The Vampire Diaries * Veronica Mars Progress (xfoxyamanda11) * 500 Subscribers: 9th July 2011 * 1000 Subscribers: 30th November 2011 * 1500 Subscribers: 3rd June 2012 * 2000 Subscribers: 1st October 2012 * 2500 Subscribers: 6th January 2013 * 3000 Subscribers: 24th March 2013 * 3500 Subscribers: 30th June 2013 Contact YouTube Account Backup Account Tutorial Channel Twitter Website Ask.fm Vidders4ACause Profile